Second Chances
by Nightshade's sydneylover150
Summary: What if Lex and Clark took a trip to our world... the disclaimer version.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Second Chances  
Author: Nightshade  
Rating: PG 13 for language  
Spoilers: second season up to Visage  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, no matter how much I want to.  
Summary: What if they came here, to our world...  
AN: This is my first Smallville fic. I'm telling you now so you don't kill me. Also there is slight mention of implied slash in this story. You've been warned.  
  
  
"I don't want to become like my father." The figure on the screen said in a quiet voice.  
  
Another man, this time off screen, snorted and muttered, "No you'll be worst."   
  
That was the scene that greeted Lex and Clark as the stood in the living room of a house. Obviously they were not in their own world, due to the t.v. show and the fact no one seemed to be able to see or hear them. They had been trying for the past five minutes to get someone's attention, but it had been to no avail.   
  
Lex was horrified by the comment and Clark looked on with disbelief. When the scene shifted to Lana and Clark in the cave, the finally saw the young teenager. She was lying down flat on the couch, so as you couldn't see her unless you were in exactly the right position.   
  
"I'm not going anywhere." The new figure on t.v. said sincerely, and this time the girl scoffed.   
  
"Yes you will, off to Metropolis to fight crime. To fight Lex and fulfill you 'destiny' as mortal enemies." The sarcasm was so thick it would to a chainsaw to cut through. Lex and Clark couldn't help but give her a curious look, something in her tone below the sarcasm relayed that whatever the 'future' held was not something she especially liked.  
  
When the show was done and the previews for next week's episode came on the girl looked appalled at the images on the screen. Her whole face was contorted with a sadness and anger, that quickly disappeared when an older woman came into the room.  
  
"Honey I don't know why you are so upset, you knew it was going to happen." The woman said gently. The girl just looked at her frostily and stormed up the stairs to what Lex and Clark presumed to be her room.  
  
'Lex Luther finally cross the line...' The words haunted both Clark and Lex's minds as they circled around and around.   
  
"Do...do you think it's true Lex? About us being mortal enemies?" Clark asked in a quiet and forlorn voice. Lex just stared at the screen.  
  
"We'll change this Clark. We will." Was the only reply that Lex could come up with.  
  
"W..wh..what the fuck is going on here?" A young teenager's voice asked in fear and surprised.  
  
Lex and Clark turned around to find themselves in a messy dark blue room with moons and stars painted in the corners. There were pictures and a posters of actors and there was even a calendar, which was the one object in the room baring their faces.  
  
"Who in hell are you?" The girl asked, she was getting angry now. Her temper had already been pushed past it's boiling point.  
  
Lex and Clark stared at her for a moment trying to figure out why in the world she didn't know who they were since she had just been watching their story on t.v.  
  
"Clark Kent." "Lex Luther" was the simultaneously reply. They both held out their hands.  
  
The girl who had been standing up sank into her desk chair by her computer, ignoring both hands in disbelief. "There is no way in hell this is happening. None. Zip. I have to be dreaming or something... Ouch... Guess I'm not dreaming." She had tried to slap herself to wake up.  
  
"Why would you be dreaming?" Clark asked concerned. She could see them and yet she didn't believe that they were really there. Why is that?  
  
"Because it is impossible!" The girl yelled, when her parents screamed at her to go to sleep she lowered her voice drastically. "It is not physically possible for this to happen."  
  
"Why?" Lex asked  
  
The girl turned and raised her eyebrow, "Why? Other then the fact that it defies all the laws of physics and even those of quantum physics? T.V. SHOW. COMIC BOOKS. NOT REAL."   
  
"Are you so sure?"  
  
"I sure as hell know that there are no companies in this country named Luthercorp or Lexcorp. I know that Smallville and Metropolis aren't real. So if this a joke, stop it now cuz I'm not in the mood to put up with this shit right now." The girl's anger had amplified and she was holding on to a thin thread of control.  
  
Lex and Clark realized that they were only going to get themselves into deep trouble if they annoyed her. Of course Lex being Lex...  
  
"Why should I?"   
  
All control was gone, left her as quickly as Clark could run. She grabbed a heavy object off of her desk and whipped it at Lex's head. The only thing that saved Lex from having another concussion was Clark's speed.  
  
Upon seeing how fast Clark moved, the girl stopped moving. "This is real isn't it?"  
  
Lex and Clark just looked amazed, "You just figured that out?" Lex replied coldly.  
  
The girl shook her head, "Excuse me, sorry didn't get a memo that it was now possible to travel between alternate universes."  
  
"Neither did we but we seem to be handling it well."  
  
"And you also live in Smallville. The capital of weird things. Everything seems to be possible in Smallville" Was the girl's curt reply.  
  
Silenced by the girl's argument, both boys stopped talking. Well for a moment, then Clark opened his mouth to ask the question.  
  
The girl bet him to it, "I guess you saw the show. Yes it is true Clark. Lex." She took a deep breath. "But you can still stop it from happening, if you try hard enough. Both of you, together."  
  
"How..." Clark asked softly. Both men were scared out of their wits, neither one wanted this disastrous future, to be enemies. Lex was actually visibly shaken.  
  
"..Does it happen? I'm not really sure. Possibly it could start next week on the show. But I think it will take longer for everything to go the way it will...can go." She paused for a moment. "As they say 'its long path in the descent to darkness and evil.'"  
  
Lex looked up, "Ryan said something of that nature to me before he died." The words startled Clark, he felt like he was going faint.  
  
The girl nodded, "Yes, I guess he did. And he was right you know, you should listen to your own advice. In many ways those comics reflect what will happen to the two of you, what will happen if you don't stop it."  
  
Clark and Lex stared at her. "I'm going to take that as my cue to explain." Nods from both guests.   
  
"Fifty maybe sixty years ago, for that's were the story begins in my world..." Her voice told a story of both horror and pain. She described the fights that Lex and Clark fought against one another going over as much of the original story, without giving enough information about Clark for Lex to piece together the truth. When her story ended she was greeted with a deafening silence.   
  
Then the ice broke, "There is no possible way." "I'm not going to stand for this." "Why would this be true, we're friends."  
  
The girl who was obviously going nuts, she didn't want to hurt them both but yet she had to. "Because something happens that drives you apart. Whether it is both of your guy's secrets from each other or you doing something Lex that Clark finds immoral I don't know. Maybe it is the isolation and the jeers that get to you Lex. But I think, no I know you two were sent here for a reason."  
  
"Which is?" Lex's sarcasm was back and so was his other defense mechanisms.  
  
"To. Stop. This." Every word was emphasized by the girl in her now soft and gentle voice. Her blue eyes were focused on the two of them. "To scare you into doing something to possibly prevent it."  
  
Clark and Lex studied the young girl for a moment, then looked at each other, then back at her.   
  
"How can you be so sure, as you said you don't know much..."  
  
"About the comics? No I just know things. And I know people. I know the basic story, I've been lectured on it enough. You both have a chance to change this... destiny. I recommend you take this opportunity."  
  
"And what makes you so sure that we can change it." Lex asked and Clark nodded resigned to the fact that he was going to lose his best friend.  
  
The girl tilted her head slightly, "You know for someone who has fought his destiny his whole life, you sure give up easily. No wonder why it happens."  
  
She turned to Clark, "And you the supposed prime example of a good friendship are so willing to give up your friend because the odds are against you. What are you afraid of?" Her eyes were flashing as she looked at the two men.  
  
"Of getting hurt? Guess what it happens! To everyone. Wake up, smell the coffee. Life is about taking risks and if you both willing to just give up like this, I really wonder why people look up to you both." Both men were standing there with startled looks on their faces. That outburst had come unexpectedly.  
  
Her voice softened again, as she looked at Lex. "You said you wanted to tear down the wall around you heart. Take a chance with doing just that with your best friend. Take a risk Lex, trust me it will be worth all the pain and hurt it takes to make that wall fall. Don't make this mistake of letting go of your friend without a fight. Of using violence and creating a monster even more terrifying then your father." Her tone and melancholy look in her eyes told Lex she understood about the walls in his heart. That she had been there.  
  
Lex looked at her and nodded in understanding. He looked at Clark for a long moment, then nodded this time with more conviction. "I'll risk it."  
  
"Good." The girl said, giving him a warm smile, "I'm sorry for trying to hit you in the head with the baseball, by the way." Lex had to try hard not to laugh, the girl had said it seriously, but there was a glimmer of mischief in her eyes. Then she turned to Clark.  
  
"Risk, Clark. Your friend is willing to risk it, to take a chance to stop this, are you?"  
  
Clark took a deep breath, his eyes connected with Lex's and then he knew what he had to do. It was in Lex's eyes, the pleading look to save him from himself. "Yes, I'll take a risk."  
  
The girl was grinning now, "Good. I suggest you two be honest with each other, and show some restraint Lex. Hitting cars with golf clubs is a no-no in edict I hear."  
  
Clark had to try hard not to laugh, Lex just looked at her calmly, "He caught me at a bad time. Plus he was nagging me."  
  
The girl nodded in understanding, "Yeah I got that. They annoy me too."  
  
"Sunshine get to bed you have to get up early in the morning."   
  
The paused for a moment, lost in thought. Then she turned to Lex, and asked calmly as she could, "Do you still want to know what Cassandra saw that day."  
  
Lex nodded, he didn't trust himself to speak, his emotions were getting the best of him. Then he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, "It's okay Lex, you can show your emotions around me."  
  
The girl nodded, "Yeah emotions aren't your enemy, you just have to work on controlling your anger. It's part of the risk." For once she was being completely serious.  
  
Lex took a deep breath, "Yes could you tell me." His voice wobbled a little, but nothing to serious. But he could feel Clark's grip on his shoulder tighten in pride.  
  
The girl looked them for a second, smiling, then she became serious. "She saw the presidential office, then she saw you standing in a field full of sunflowers. You reached out to touch one with one of your gloved hands and the flowers disappeared. Then the sky rained blood." The look on Lex and Clark's faces caused her to stop abruptly. Then she continued once they regained their composure.   
  
"The office you'll become president in order to control the hero that Clark has chosen to become, the blood come from the millions of people you have killed. If I remember it correctly, the comics mentioned something about nuclear war in there as well."  
  
Lex looked terrified, Clark stood there paralyzed and said the understatement of the year. "Wow this really is going to be tough."  
  
The girl looked at him, "Never said it would be easy. As enemies you to have the power to destroy the world. In essence the reason why you guys are so well known in my world is because your the greatest set of arch enemies in the world."  
  
"That's greatness, I'd rather the latter. oblivion." Clark muttered under his breath.  
  
The girl shrugged, casually replying, " 'Greatness and goodness go not always together.' If that is what you two can do as enemies, imagine what you two could do as friends working to better the world. Cuz that is the only way this is going to work out." Lex and Clark were going to say something about that when the girl's mother came in yelling.  
  
"Cassandra Anna get you butt in bed. You're seventeen and need to get sleep. Move it." When she got a good look at the room she ask, "What in the hell is going on here?"  
  
"Cassandra?" Lex asked quietly, the girl turned to face him and nodded. Clark just stood there stunned.  
  
"Yeah, Cassandra. Good luck Lex. Clark. You guys will need it." Her voice was gentle and kind. Encouraging them to move onward with their promise to take a risk. Then as she turned back to face her mother, she faded out of focus.   
  
But they could still hear what was going on there. "Cassia were those people who I think they were? What are you doing talking with them?"  
  
"Yeah mom, they are." Pause for a moment, this time she spoke with a amusement that contradicted her previous seriousness. "I'm changing the future."  
  
Clark turned towards Lex, "I guess we have a lot of talking to do."  
  
Lex turned to look at the bright Smallville afternoon sky, then back at Clark, "Yeah I guess we do."  
  
  
2017  
  
"Cheers to us. We did it Clark, we completed the takeover." Lex said with excitement at their victory over Hilington Med Labs.  
  
"Yeah we did." Clark said soberly, lost deep in his thoughts and memories.  
  
Lex took notice of his lack of enthusiasm and walked over to his partner in business, "What has you down Clark?"  
  
Clark looked out toward the sunset on the horizon, "Lex do you remember Cassandra."  
  
Lex nodded, "Of course I do the old women who told our fortunes, or tried at least."  
  
Clark shook his head, "No, Lex the other one. The seventeen year old girl from the other world."  
  
"Cassia? Yeah I remember her now. Why do you ask?" Lex asked curiously and yet cautiously.  
  
"Yeah, I was just thinking how she predicted our lives, I think she would be surprised at how they turned out."  
  
Lex shook his head, "No I think she knew something like this would happen somewhere. I think she knew that we would listen to her warnings and take precautions. Plus she didn't predict anything, she just put her faith in us, and told us what could happen."  
  
"But I don't think, she would have expected them to turn out like this Lex." Clark said softly. He looked down at the city below them from their penthouse on top of Lexcorp.  
  
"Why's that Clark?"  
  
"Somehow I think she was hoping that we would do g..different things with our destiny together."  
  
"Oh we will Clark, we will. Long term wise." Lex said as he stared out at their empire.   
  
"But I think you're right. She didn't strike me as the conquer type either. But somehow I think she knew what would happen, not exactly what would happen. But she did know, we both knew, her and me. We understood each other pretty well."   
  
"I guess it could have been a lot worse, couldn't it? You could have killed all those people like she said. I could have become that reporter and that superhero just to get your attention and to annoy you. Neither us are hurting each other or other people." But Clark still looked pensive.  
  
"The only reason I would hurt someone is if they would threaten you Clark. I promised I wouldn't." Lex wrapped his arm around Clark's shoulders and one around his waist in reassurance.   
  
"Me too." Clark said softly but with passion, before reciprocated the hug, then after a moment they walked away to celebrate their victory.  
  
THE END  
  
AN: The quote Cassia says is by John Clarke. I hope you enjoyed the story. 


	2. the disclaimer that never appeared in th...

Title: Second Chances  
Author: Nightshade  
Rating: PG 13 for language  
Spoilers: second season up to Visage  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, no matter how much I want to.  
Summary: What if they came here, to our world...  
AN: This is my first Smallville fic. I'm telling you now so you don't kill me. Also there is slight mention of implied slash in this story. You've been warned.  
  
this doesn't seem to be appearing anywhere in the fic, so to quickly recap this I don't own any smallville charactes. I just like to play pretend with them. 


End file.
